


Hold onto this Place

by aro_through_the_heart



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Car Chases, Gen, I'll add tags as i write this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, ive tagged this as discovery but it's literally just michael, the briefest of mentions and only in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aro_through_the_heart/pseuds/aro_through_the_heart
Summary: James Kirk, an agent of F.S.F, has just come back from injury leave. The confrontation with his brother left deeper scars than just a bullet wound, but there's no time to focus on that, not with an impending attack from the Logic Extremists. Before he knows it, Jim is in deep with a dangerous organisation, and trying to keep up his cover is only the tip of the iceberg on his pile of problems, which happens to start and end with a man called Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Michael Burnham & Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Hold onto this Place

**Author's Note:**

> I have things I need to be doing but this would not leave me alone.

There was an annoying clicking that just _wouldn't_ stop. Jim had already turned off the water cooler, the radio and the heater but none of them seemed to be the cause. Pike would wonder why everything was off when he finally got here, but Jim had stopped caring about his boss's opinion after five minutes of this torment. Pike was now an hour late for this meeting, and he was the one that called it! One of these days Jim would get him to admit he planned his actions with the sole goal of irritating him.

Just as Jim was about to disassemble the plant pot, the door opened, and in walked Christopher freaking Pike, having taken the scenic route.

"And you talk to me about the importance of punctuality," Jim quipped, but refrained from going any further at the look on the other man's face. He watched as he dropped a file on his desk and went to pull out his chair.

"Take a look at that," Pike said "And tell me what seems off to you."

Jim raised an eyebrow, but walked over to pick it up. As he flipped open the cover, he could see Pike looking around the office. "If you're wondering what the noise is, I've spent the last hour trying to figure it out."

"Aren't you a trained operative? Stumped by... I'm guessing plumbing?" Most people though Pike was professional through and through. Those people had never worked with him.

Jim stuck his tongue out at Pike's shit-eating expression, and returned his attention to the file. S'chn T'gai Spock. As file's went, his was short. A scanned copy of his birth certificate, a few police reports about him dropping off the face of the earth at seven years old, and a passing mention of someone believed to be him being involved in a gang dispute a few months ago. Even the photo used was hand-drawn.

"I mean, he's a ghost and there's no confirmed sighting since he was a kid, but that's kinda run of the mill. I'm not sure what's making you be all serious," He placed the file back on the desk, cocking his head slightly ina questioning manner. Pike sobered up quickly.

"The issue isn't what's in the file, per se. It's more of a combination of things. Hold on a second," He turned to rifle through a filing cabinet, leaving Jim a little perplexed. "Spock is the son of a man called Sarek, or, as you might know him, The Ambassador." 

It wasn't that Jim didn't recognise the name, it was just that the way Pike had said it implied that he should know... more than just that.

He realised Pike was looking at him, maybe expecting some kind of response. He shuffled awkwardly. "Ah, right, yes. The... Ambassador. I do definitely know who that is."

"Kirk, I know you were just on injury leave-"

"I still think you were overreacting."

"You... You got shot! I wouldn't say I - Doesn't matter, the point is, you didn't hit your head did you? The Ambassador? Leader of the Logic Extremists? Who hacked the TV networks last year?" Pike's face was incredulous, and he looked like he was torn between throwing something at Jim or just giving up.

"Oh! Right, them. That, that's my bad, that's on me." Now Pike had said it, a dozen more things they'd done sprung into Jim's mind. It was the clicking, it was a distracting. A pretty good excuse, if he did say so himself.

Pike shook his head. "At any rate, we've recently linked Sarek to a dispute previously believed to be between the... Collective, or maybe the Borg, doesn't matter, we linked Sarek to it, and the new theory is that it was an attempt on his life by a rogue part of his organisation. Our sister agency in Andoria took a suspect called V'Latak into custody yesterday. All they managed to get out of him before he offed himself was that Sarek was planning some kind of retaliation. Given that the attack he's retaliating to nearly took many more civilian casualties than it did, the concern now is that he might make a point publically about not crossing him."

Jim took a moment to process all the information that had just been hurled at him. "This attack, is it the same as the one in the file?"

"Yup. Some of the witnesses remembered his name being used to address someone, and our experts confirmed the description they gave could fit a grown-up Spock. It's tentative I know, but, and I am finally gonna get to the point of this meeting-" 

"Meeting is generous. There's two of us."

"Okay, look, what else would you call it?" When Jim was silent, he continued. "That's what I thought. As I was-"

"Could call it a briefing."

"Right, information now, quips never. Pay attention. Anyway, the reason I called you here, is that we found an opportunity to get an agent on the inside. Our source says that they're recruiting people for a low scale heist, rally, thing, I'm not really sure. Thing is, they're usually pretty picky about who gets involved, but in this case they're apparently struggling to find getaway drivers with any kind of skill. Thus, you."

"Me indeed. When do I start?" Inwardly, Jim was glad to have an excuse to drive like a maniac again. Bones tended to frown on that at any other time.

"We've already made contact under a cover ID and have been told to meet Spock, which is why I had his file, I know you were gonna ask, at Victoria Docks tomorrow at 1900."

"Okay, cool, just to clarify, that whole 'Tell me what seems off to you thing' was completely irrelevant?"

"It set the tone. Not gonna apologize for that."

"Mm-hm, and I still don't know why you were all serious. This is all pretty par for the course."

Pike shifted awkwardly. "Alright, fine. Maybe I am a little worried about throwing you undercover when you just came back from leave. Especially with a group like this."

"Chris, I've been in worse-"

"I know, Jim. You just had me worried with the whole gunshot thing, it was pretty touch and go. So sue me if I'm a little concerned." Pike was pointedly not looking at Jim's face.

Pike was sweet, sometimes. Sometimes. But Jim was not ready to be affectionate with anyone so soon after what happened with Sam. So he just smirked.

"Aww, Chris, that's cute,"

"Okay, enough, go, do something else, learn your cover, I'll send it to you-"

"I'll keep you updated on the bus, yeah?"

"You are insufferable." Jim just grinned and left the room.

* * *

The rain pattering down on the car windscreen was oddly calming. Jim was waiting a few streets away from the docks, waiting until it was time for the meet-up and mentally going over his cover for a final time. After seven years working at F.S.F, he had covers down to a fine art, but it never hurt to check over things.

Jimmy Jackson, 26, well-known street racer in Delta county. He won his first race at 19, ran his first gig as a getaway driver when he was 20, doing a heist at the Oval Gallery. The best covers were the simple ones. No normal person would know the exact dates of every job they'd ever done, and that was the principle he was relying on. There was only so much he could memorise in a day.

Jim checked his watch. Ten minutes until the meeting time. It would be reasonable enough to head to the docks. He turned the key in the ignition, engine turning and being much louder than he was used to. There'd been a breakthrough in silent engines in 2068, about a decade ago, and the car he had was built a little before that. Still, it ran fine, had a decent speed, and crucially, didn't have the trackable gear regulator that newer models did. Something like that would've gotten him fired before he was even hired with these guys. Scotty had been able to rub it in Pike's face that keeping old cars around wasn't useless, and his look of glee had been priceless.

Jim slowed the vehicle to a stop as he entered the docks. He squinted into the darkness, just barely managing to make out a small group of people, hanging out on the hoods of some cars. Spock hadn't come alone, and Jim would've been surprised if he did.

He exited the car a small distance from them, turning his face away from the wind. They couldn't have picked a nicer night to meet. He walked over, running his eyes over the group. It was difficult to see most of their faces, but one near the front definitely looked like he could be Spock. Jimmy wouldn't know that though, so he stood in a non-committal spot in front of them.

"He-ey, heard y'all needed my help." He flashed an obnoxious grin. The man who he could safely assume probably was Spock stepped forward.

"We don't _need_ anything from you, Mr Jackson." Jim could practically hear the eye-roll in his voice. "However, we may have an opportunity for someone with your... apparent talents." Jim knew they'd probably taken at least a cursory look at him over the web. Sulu and Chekov had been working hard on bookending his backstory as a racer, and given their track record, he probably didn't have to worry about anything suspect being found. 

"Well, that's why we're here ain't it," One of the people behind Spock scoffed. "Don't suppose I get to know what said opportunity might involve?"

"Well, I suppose it would be pertinent," Spock looked him straight in the eye. "If all goes well, you will be driving."

His backstory might not be an issue, but this man's attitude might. Granted, the persona he was playing isn't someone he'd be best friends with himself, but Spock was going to drive him nuts.

Jim was ready to fire back, quickly formulating a Jimmy appropriate response, but then he could hear sirens approaching. Spock gestured to his people, and they moved to get into their cars. "We don't hire people on good faith, Mr Jackson," Spock said, moving to get into a vehicle. "You can consider this your trial."

The first of the cars started their engines. Spock met his eyes as he spoke. "Do try and keep up."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to guess what F.S.F stands for?


End file.
